The tales of the WAAAAAAAiiiiicked brothers
by Aeromenca
Summary: These are the many tales of the wicked brothers! From proxy wars to just good ol bro time, these will have you laughing your ass off! Don't forget the constant retardedness among other things. Not just the WA brothers now! yay full retardedness! Dont forget to SHOW. YOUR. MOVES.
1. The beginning of a proxy war!

**This fanfiction is beyond stupid...well, regardless of that fact, I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

In the kitchen

Waluigi: Waaa!

Wario: Waaa.

Waluigi: Waaaa!

Wario: Wa-Haaa!

Waluigi: Whaaaaaaa!?

Wario: ...Wa. No.

Mario: Shut up, you weirdos!

*Wario and waluigi virtually kill Mario with hate insults and plenty of "Waaa!"'s.*

Mario: Ugh...the fuck!?

Wario and waluigi: victory is ours!


	2. The wicked bros win the proxy war!

**all right then. Ive written another chapter of this apparantly not-so-stupid fanfic just for the person who favorited/followed both me and this story. Enjoy! **

* * *

**in the kitchen, after Mario is "killed"**

*wario is doing his victory dance*

A/N-Mario isn't actually dead, he was just knocked out so Waluigi and Wario could capture him. There is a mock war going on between Mario's team (Mario, luigi*luigi doesn't know that he's on Mario's team*, Peach, and Daisy)and Bowser's team (Bowser, Wario, Waluigi, and Bowser junior), with the winners recieving a ton of gold from the losers.

The stakes were high, and Waluigi really wanted the gold.

Waluigi: Victory isn't ours just yet, Wario. We still have all his friends to capture.

*Wario stops doing his victory dance*

Wario: oh shit, you're rigjt.

The two run out of the kitchen and into the living room, in which Luigi resides. The two see Luigi and look at each other.

Wario: we need a plan.

Waluigi: No matter, I have a plan for you, my wicked brother. We simply throw these flash-bangs at Luigi. He will get knocked out, allowing g us to capture him.

Wario: That plan will get us both captured by the princesses. Plus, it's too loud and harsh, unlike if we were to sneak up on him and knock him opening this can of my fart under his nose.

Waluigi: good point. I like your plan better anyways.

The two get on all four and start sneaking behind the couch that Luigi is currently sitting on.

They reach him and capture him by using Wario's plan. The two take out their personalized grenades that have an upsidedown L amd a W on them respectfully. A little while after they captured Luigi, they see the princesses coming and each throw their grenades.

The grenades land at the princesses feet, capturing princess peach and princess daisy in yellow W's and Purple r's (upsidedown L's)respectevly.

A/N- the grenades work like pokeballs.

The wicked brothers high five and let mario out of his grenade.

A/N-they used grenades to capture the first two, also

Wario:you have lost. We want our gold.

*Mario sighs, pulls out his wallet, and hands Wario and Waluigi each 50 gold*

Waluigi: thank you, kind sir.

Wario: Yeah, thanks.

*The two pocket the gold in their magic coin pouch (appears when you want it, dis-appears when you dont. Extra safe!)high-diving and bro fisting.

The two wicked brothers then sat down on the couch and wached TV for the rest of the day, even when Bowser was chasing Mario down for his gold, they laughed at that.

**and there you have it, a better, and more funny second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time, I'm riding out of here! Take care!**


	3. The water baloon fight(WB are nuetral)

**alright, tale number three from the wicked brothers coming your ways. this one should be rather exciting, but it might be a little bit shorter than the last one.**

* * *

**In the living room**

This time the wicked brothers were just chilling on the couch while they watched TV. Right as their favorite show came on, the Mario brothers came running by them with startled looks on their faces, and Bowser came running after them shortly afterwards. The two simply sighed and kept doing what they were doing.

The wicked brothers could not relax knowing that there was probably something rather fun but started by something stupid going on once again between Bowser and the two Mario brothers. Waluigi turned to tell Wario exactly that.

"Ugh...now what is going on?! we should probably check it out, or it will likely get out of hand, and we will have to join whatever they are doing anyways." Waluigi stated dryly

"yup...lets go check it out...even if i'd rather just sit here and watch TV the whole time." Wario reluctantly but quickly agreed, getting up off of the couch to go check out what the Mario brothers and Bowser were up to.

The two got up off of their comfortable positions on the couch to run in the general direction of where Bowser had ran a couple moments previously, and found Bowser to be engaging the brothers in an intense water battle, throwing water balloons and squirting the brothers whenever possible, and the brothers were doing the exact same thing to Bowser.

Wario and waluigi looked at each other for a moment before deciding that they didn't want to participate this time. They shook their heads at each other before walking back to the couch and sitting down and continuing to watch TV. When bowser came running by again, they shook their heads and rolled their eyes.

**alright, sorry for the kinda lazy ending there, but I needed to update to show that I'm still here writing. I hope you guys are enjoying this rather stupid story, as I kinda enjoy writing it. I took a grounded/ video game break in which I read many stories on here and reviewed/followed and favorited. This seems to work based on my stats afterwards, so still delayed updates until _MAY 21. _that's the last day of school for me. Until next time, I'm riding out of here!**


	4. Pure Stupidity and Mario X smash bros?

**yay more stupidity lmao. Helped develop by a recent follower named "areyouafraud" sounds like an alpharad fan :^)**

* * *

WAAAAAAAAAA

WAAAAAAAAAA

WAAAAAAAAAA

WAAAAAAAAAA

WAAAAAAAAAA

"WARIO NUMBER ONE MWAAHAHAHAHA" Wario was busy being annoying in the lounge of the Mario bros, much to their annoyance.

"Wario my arse." Luigi distastefully spat.

"WAAAAAAHAHAHAH" Wario laughed as he grabbed his paintball gun, splatting luigi in the face

Mario shook his head in disapproval, reveling in the idiocy sprawled out before him and now his house's walls as he stood by his brother. Waluigi appeared behind him, splatting him in the face as well, before running to Wario's side, as they shared a loud WAAAAAAAA.

"The a'princess is a'gonna lose her mind when she sees this..." He uttered as he considered canceling his dinner plans... Luigi simply put a hand to his face, knowing all the euphemisms that will inevitably fill out the rest of the chapter.

"WAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" Wario and Waluigi yelled.

Just then, from behind them a gigantic machine showed up, a massive Bullet Bill launcher. Wario and Waluigi instantly ran back outside, and saw a blue dude with butterfly wings floating above it.

"Oh not this fucker again..." Mario said with distaste

Before anything else could happen, Captain Falcon burst from the cannon with a mighty Falcon Kick. Luigi had finished cleaning off his face only to be nailed directly in the face by it. "H'YES!" said the legendary pilot as he landed beside the plumbers. He then performed a salute, uttering a hearty, "Show me ya moves!" whilst doing so.

Wario then farted loudly, leaving captain falcon with a distasteful expression and Mario to sigh and face palm, while Luigi was knocked over on the floor. Luigi then forced himself back up, and ran up and immiadetely Luigi Shoryukened Captain Falcon.

"G'WOAH!" Uttered the Captain, as he was sent flying upwards, disappearing offscreen, leaving Luigi with an incredibly confused expression. For the first few seconds after his disappearance, he contemplated the power he held in his small fist before turning to the blue winged dude.

The blue winged dude charged energy in his wings, preparing to launch a powerful ass attack, but was stopped by Kirby, who had flown in on a warpstar. He used his hammer to smash the blue dudes wings, cracking them harshly. The blue dude was distracted by Kirby now, leaving Wario to hop on his bike, allowing Waluigi to pull out a racquet and a badminton birdy, defying the order in which he had been placed in by Sakurai. "WAAAHAHA," he screeched as he ran toward Tabuu. Suddenly, Fox burst from the cannon, performing FireFox... His Melee instincts kicking in, he ran toward Tabuu with an up smash to shine combo ready...

Fox used the up smash to shine combo, as Kirby used his hammer to deal damage to Tabuu as well. Falco burst out of nowhere, performing an u tilt to u air combo on Tabuu, as Waluigi shot badminton racquets at Tabuu from a distance. Wario rode towards Tabuu, then jumped off his bike, Farting in Tabuu's face. Tabuu was defeated, Allowing Kirby, Falco and Fox to leave the area on Kirby's warpstar.

Wario and Waluigi re-entered Mario's house, only for Mario to have none of it. He yelled at them. Mario then kicked Wario and Waluigi out of his house, Luigi following him inside. The two wicked WAAA brothers then headed into the city to wreck more mayhem.

* * *

**This is gonna get more retarded in more chapters, coming soon yay!**


	5. Terrorizing smash city CAWM AWN!

**even more retardedness XD, also made with the help of "Areyouafraud"**

* * *

Luigi then attempted to Shoryuken a building, only to be met with disappointment as he learned that it was ineffective, as buildings constantly are in a state of super armour. He landed upside down on the ground with a meek thud.

"d'oh" he said in an Italian accent, before proceeding to run up and shoryuken Ryu in the face, who had been innocently walking down the street, and even popped luigi with a head nod and a 'sup'. He was launched into the air, but not enough to KO him, landing back on the ground with a frown. "What the fuck luigi? we are friends, no need to shoryuken me!" He said with a frown

Meanwhile Mario and Peach were in bed, preparing to get it onnn

"Spell "me"." Mario told Peach

She looked up at Mario with a frown, both in their underwear."M-e." Peach spelled

Mario shook his head

"You forgot the D." He told Peach

"There is no D in "me"" Peach replied

Mario smirked, groping Peach

"Not yet-" He replied with a smirk ㈴7㈴7㈴7㈴7㈴7

* * *

collab ends here

The two then began to feel each other up, kissing very lewdly and soft moans being thrown all over the place.

"I want you inside of me, Mario." Peach moaned to Mario, who smirked more

"I know peachy, and that's going to happen. Bowser is busy in smash city with shit, so this is our chance to fuck each others brains out." Mario said softly.

* * *

Meanwhile Bowser was breathing fire on Bowser Junior, who was running in circles in a plaza in Smash city.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT ROBBING STORES AND EATING SHIT!" Bowser yelled

Bowser Junior continued to run around frantically, his hair on fire thanks to his fathers rage.

"don't do it without you nearby to help raid random shit!" Bowser Junior told Bowser

Bowser nodded, then blew out the fire on Bowser Junior's head.

"That's right, son, now lets go rob a pastry shop." Bowser said, smirking

Bowser junior jumped up and down in excitement.

"YAY! LETS DO THIS SHIT!" Bowser junior said as he ran towards the nearest Pastry shop, Bowser close behind.

The two burst into the pastry shop, as the owner, A random mii fighter, got his sword ready. Bowser laughed at this, pointing and laughing in the fighters face.

"OH PLEASE YOURE TERRIBLE. BWAHAHAHAHAHAH NOW DIE!" Bowser yelled, breathing fire at the mii fighter, and setting the shop on fire.

The mii fighter's eyes narrowed, and he charged Bowser Junior first, who was nomming intently on Pastries. Only to be smashed in the face with his side smash, the drills. Bowser jump Side B'd the mii, slamming him into the fire and sending him flying off the top of the building. The two roared loudly, fist bumping.

The two ran to the next shop, breathing fire on it and setting this one on fire as well, not bothering to check who owned it or whatever. Bowser and Bowser Junior continued to rampage around Smash city, setting shit on fire and terrorizing the city. Until Captain falcon showed up before they got to terrorizing the smash mansion, falling from the sky.

"FALCAWN PAWNCH!" He yelled, punching Bowser in the face and Star KOing him

He turned to Bowser junior, who prepared a cannon ball, and fired it

"SHOW ME YA MOVES!" Captain Falcon yelled before jumping over the cannonball and preparing the ultimate move.

"FALCAWN PAWNCH!" He yelled, sending Bowser Junior flying as well

"Mission compree." Fox said from behind Falcon, as the two both taunted.

"CAWM AWM. ...COME ON!" Falcon and Fox taunted

* * *

Wario and Waluigi thought up their next move in a bakery, Wario charging up his waft by eating up a storm.

* * *

**FOLLOW AND FAV ME AND THE STORY FOR MORE RETARDEDNESS!**

**AEROMENCA OUT!**

**oh also the lemon that was suggested coming out soon for Aeromenca's lemon assortment. **

**AEROMENCA OUT FR!**


	6. Show me ya moves!

**enjoy your dose of laughter for the day!**

* * *

_**in the next bakery Wario and Waluigi visited**_

"HAhahahahah! What kind of pastries do you have here?!" Wario asked the storekeeper

The storekeeper was shulk, who was paying no attention to what was going on until Wario piped up.

"i'm really feeling it!" Shulk replied, with a fistpump

"That's not a pastry you retard!" Waluigi replied in a gritty tone

Waluigi pulled out his tennis racket and started smashing the pastry container to bits and pieces, glass flying everywhere.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR DENYING WALUIGI TIMEEE!" Waluigi yelled maniacally as he smashed the container to pieces

Waluigi then stopped to catch his breath, slowly looking back up at Shulk.

"...Now it's shulk time!" Shulk replied

Then Shulk leapt at Waluigi, slashing his monado at Waluigi's face. Waluigi was hit by the attack, and was knocked back into the wall, leaving a waluigi sized crater in it. Waluigi got back up, however, and glared at shulk.

"Nope." Waluigi spoke in a monotone, and leapt back at shulk, smashing him over the head repeatedly with his tennis racket

Waro joined in, farting in Shulk's face. Shulk got a vision off, however, and sent both Wario and Waluigi flying sky high, leaving a giant hole in the roof of Shulk's store.

"Retards." Mario said in a monotone as he walked by the scene in Shulk's pastry store, headed back to his house

Luigi sighed next to him, watching the two fly sky high.

"Well at least waluigi isn't in smash." Luigi said in a criminally serious dead tone

"Waluigi time!"

Waluigi somehow appeared out of nowhere, smacking Luigi repeatedly in the back of the head, burying him in the ground.

"Wahahahah!" Wario laughed, forcing his mouth to close afterwards

"SHOW ME YA MOVES!"

"Oh shit!" Wario, Waluigi, Mario and luigi all said in unison and in the same tone of voice

"FALCON...PAWNCH!"

"Waahahahahahah..."

"owhohohohoooo..."

"nnngnaaaaahhhhh..."

"WaaAAAaaaAAaa..."

Four screams as all four of them disappeared into stars, from one single falcon punch.

"Show me ya moves." Captain falcon demanded, saluting

he smiled almost cheesily, and ran through the city, down smash street. He ran directly into the back of Zero Suit Samus, both of the colliding parties falling to the ground.

Zero suit samus got up, as did captain falcon.

"Is that all?" Zero suit samus asked, flipping her plasma whip

is that all? A. HYES! B. Come on! C. Falcon kick! D. SHOW ME YA MOVES!

Captain falcon stared at the screen now in front of him, debating what to choose.

* * *

Choice A: HYES!

"hyes!"

Zero suit samus simply walked away, after shooting Captain falcon in the face with her paralyzer of course

Choice B: Come on!

"Come on!"

Zero suit samus ran at captian falcon, grabbing him with her plasma whip. She then back threw him, and flip jump spiked him into the ground. Walking away, Zero suit samus left Captain falcon in the dust.

Choice C: Falcon kick!

"Falcon kick!"

Captain falcon hit Zero Suit right where it counts and sent her flying into a star KO, winning the showdown.

" A!" The echoed scream resonated

Choice D (dont lie you picked this): Show me ya moves!

"Show me ya moves!"

Zero suit samus grabbed Captain falcon, down throwing him. She then jumped and uaired, then jumped again and uaired, finally, she used her up b, and whiffed it.

"FALCON...PUNCH!"

"AA AA AA AA!" Zero suit samus screamed as she flew off into the distance

Captain falcon landed on the ground easily.

"Show me ya moves." He did his down taunt one more time

* * *

"SURPRISE MOTHER FUCKA!"

"OooooaahhH!" Ganondorf warlock punched Falcon from behind

"OOOOOOOOOOO!" Captain Falcon yelled, suffering a star Ko of his own

"Hahahahah!" He did his own taunt, laughing at Falcon

* * *

** hope you enjoyed or had a laugh! XD**

**i know i did. **

**Aeromenca out.**


End file.
